movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrats in Paris: The Movie/Outtakes
Outtake 1 Clapper Loader: Speed! Director: Marker! (The clapper loader shuts the clapstick of the clapperboard, and takes it away off-screen) Director: And... action! Tommy: I believe in the playground. It's my favor-dist place in the whole wild world, but two yesterdays ago (Angelica dips a cookie in a glass of milk.) ''a bad thing happened when we was playing there. Some big boys showed me a poster saying Rugrats: A Live Adventure. '''Director': Cut! Uh, Tommy, you're supposed to be talking about Dil, not a poster for Rugrats: A Live Adventure. Tommy: Ooh! I see! Thanks for the reminder, Mr. Director. Director: You're welcome, Tommy. Okay people, from the top. Outtake 2 Angelica (gulps): You come to me on the day of this wedding and ask me to take care of the boys who made your brother cry, That's one of the most stupid reasons that you came to me. Tommy: Um, no. Dil just wants a new binky.(Angelica Sniggers) Angelica: Binky! Tommy: That's not who I Am? Angelica: In deed it is! Tommy:Oh! Great! We're starting to have a very long conversation in the film's opening scene. Now what? Director: Cut! Um, Tommy, I don't think there will ever be a very long conversation with Angelica at the opening scene. Tommy: Thanks for the tip, Mr. Director. Director: You're welcome, Tommy. Okay, we'll try that again. Outtake 3 Director: And... action! Susie: Chuckie, you know you're not supposed to look at your feet when you're dancing, silly. (Chuckie falls) Chuckie: Oh, dear! That wasn't supposed to happen. Susie: (laughs) Can we make that a part of the movie where Chuckie falls? (Everyone laughs except Chuckie, who became a little jealous) Chuckie: Har de har har. Very funny, Susie. You've cracked me up. Outtake 4 Drew: I can't believe Angelica saw that movie last night. Charlotte: I can't mother and merger at the same time. Besides she only saw a scene or two. It couldn't have made an impression. (Before Drew could speak, Charlotte backs away.) Drew: Um, Charlotte, are you alright? What is it? Charlotte: Spike just wet the cake! Stu: Ew! Spike! (Everyone is laughing while Spike slinks away.) Outtake 5 Drew: I can't believe Angelica saw that movie last night. Charlotte: I can't mother and merger at the same time. Besides she only saw a scene or two. It couldn't have made an impression. (Before Drew could speak,a fat bird was flying to the speakers, and sits on top of it. Drew:Wait a second. Why is there a bird sitting on top of that speaker? (Suddenly, the speaker begin to shake, the bird flew away, and the speaker broke in half.) Stu: Oh, wow! What a bummer! Don't worry, Guys. I can fix it. Director: Cut! We'll try this again another time. Right now, it's time for lunch. We can shoot this again in another time. Stu: Lunchtime already? Well, that was quick! Time really flies. Come on, let's go eat lunch. I can fix that speaker another time. Charlotte: Okay, Guys. Let's go. (The production crew, and Stu, Charlotte and Drew, which turned out to be actors playing these characters, got out of the set to go to the cafeteria to eat lunch.) Outtake 6 (When Stu suddenly appears in front of Lily, he's in his underpants. Lily covers her mouth to keep herself from laughing and Spike looks away while everyone else is laughing.) Stu: What? (looks down at himself and then covers himself inside the bush) Director: Cut! That's not going to happen again! Okay, one more take. Outtake 7 Jalen: That koo-koo lady told her boss she had a kid's heart in a jar and she was gonna marry Mr. Chuckie's dad just so she could be president!, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH MAN YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!!!!!!!!! (Everybody starts laughing) Stu: This isn't Happy, Happy Joy, Joy, from Ren and Stimpy.Director: Oh oh ooookay! Cut! That's a wrap! Category:Outtakes